


Captain of his heart

by Healer_Anders



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healer_Anders/pseuds/Healer_Anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver spends his time hiding and staring at the Knight Captain who he's smitten with, but is too afraid to say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of his heart

Sometimes the young Hawke would go to the gallows just to look at him, to Carver he was perfect. He looked like a gift from the Maker himself, regal in his Knight-Captain armor, a smile like the sun and those eyes, soft, gentle, lonely and a bit of fear. Carver blushed a bit at his thoughts and frowned, this was the Knight-Captain of Kirkwall there was no way that he would fall for someone like him. He was Carver Hawke a nobody and shadowed by his older brother. He heaved a heavy sigh, here he was in love with Knight-captain Cullen. He shook his head and slowly made his way back to his brothers manor with a heavy heart. Little did Carver know that Cullen had spotted him on several occasions and he felt the same but was too shy to say anything. Would they ever get together? Who knows only time will tell...


End file.
